Sorōritās
by QueenSoledad
Summary: Seras Victoria, newly born vampire, had thought that the extent of her problems dealt with an insane vampire king and a sociopathic boss, but when she meets the oft ignored Lavinia, another vampire in the service of Hellsing, Seras must try not to tear apart her co-worker long enough to make it through WW III. All the while, a new enemy prepares to strike. OC, No pairing.
1. Lost and Found

Seras crept along the wall, not having to squint despite the lack of light. She was certain that this was the eighth time she'd passed the same large crack in the wall, but continued forward anyway.

She'd only been living on the massive estate for a little over a week, so it was inevitable that she would become lost. However, Seras was now stranded in the one part of the building inhabited by only one other person. Said individual was more likely to just laugh at her troubles and let her wander around for his amusement than offer any actual assistance.

Seras came upon a door and, hoping that it was perhaps the entrance to her room, opened it and stepped inside.

Instead of her bedroom, there was almost nothing inside save for dust, a desk and computer, and the back of someone's head.

"Who are you?" Seras asked, rather than leaving the stranger alone.

"Why do you need to know?" her voice was a flat monotone of annoyance and oddly high-pitched.

"I don't think I've seen you around before." Seras explained weakly.

"My work required that I spend countless hours doing research. As a result, I do not often leave the basement or this room, for that matter." She turned around and hopped off of her chair. It was only then that Seras noticed that her feat had never been able to reach the floor.

The girl was only slightly taller than Seras's waist and had a thin, stick-like figure. The black sweater she was wearing probably made her body seem thicker than it actually was. Comically enough, the way she stood with her small weight balanced perfectly on both feet and her hands on her hips, the girl looked like a miniature tyrant.

"If I show you where your room is, will you leave me alone?"

"I didn't say I was lost," Seras muttered, trying to cover up her error.

"You thought it, and you've been thinking it rather loudly for the past hour. You distress is irritating, so I will relieve you of it."

Without continuing to act like Seras had any other option, the girl grasped the young Draculina's wrist with an iron grip and practically dragged her out of the room and down the hallway.

Despite spending the better part of an hour becoming lost, Seras found herself at the base of the stairs which lead to the ground floor in less than five minutes. And who else should be standing there grinning like a hyena than her master?

"This one needs a leash, or at least a fence." The child growled, releasing Seras's wrist and roughly shoving her forward.

"Lavinia, it's been some time since you last emerged," Alucard commented, turning to the fledgling. "Congratulations cop, you've managed the impossible."

"Up until the appearance of these new FREAKs, things had been rather quiet around here. I prefer to avoid contact with other people if I can."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." Seras whimpered, slightly intimidated by the girl's shrewd personality.

"I was going to have to make an appearance today anyway." Lavinia confessed. "You only hastened the inevitable."

It was then that Seras actually took a moment to really examine the girl's face, and, to her horror, began to recognize certain features such as the shape of her small nose and how her hair fell in her deep-set eyes. She glanced at her master, then back at the child, and then at her master again her eyes expanding a few sizes in utter disbelief.

Lavinia snickered, having already read Seras's mind (not that one needed to be vampire to guess what she'd been thinking). "I've met individuals who were easy to read, but someone who puts her every thought and emotion on display as you do is certainly new to me."

Seras's face twisted in frustration. "You're such a jerk! Who asked you anyway?"

"No one, I suppose." She drawled, walking up the stairs and not turning back as she exited the basement.

Seras turned to her grinning (as per the usual) master. "Who is that horrible girl?"

"Just another dog in the service of Hellsing. Don't pay her any mind; you won't have to even be in the same room with her a majority of your time here." Alucard explained, as if knowing that she worked for Sir Integra was more than enough information for anyone.

Seras sauntered back to her room, drained from wandering about and having to deal with the obnoxious child.

**A/N: Just a short one-shot to open the story. I plan on making this a series of one-shots which transpire over the course of the Hellsing cannon. I know this is very brief, but I promise that once I get all the exposition-y nonsense out of the way things will get more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Hellsing.**


	2. Spastic Party Guest

Lavinia stared out the window of the car without expression on her face. When not irritated or mildly amused, her mind was surprisingly empty despite the constant flow of information being forced into it by others. Due to the seals, her emotional range was more than extremely shallow and her thoughts were never permitted to wander too far away from her current objective.

That was the problem with having vampiric powers which were linked almost entirely to her brain; the brain itself had to be restricted to control these abilities.

For some reason or another, one of the Round Table members was having a party, and, being more than willing to use dirty tactics to gain an advantage over her enemy, Integra had brought Lavinia along to spy on the minds of her fellow members of the Round Table. Seeing as intelligence gatherer was the only job she was really needed for (Alucard was more than able to handle killing vampires, and now he had a fledgling to boot), such occasions as these were her only opportunity to go outside of the mansion.

Had her restrictions been lowered, she most likely would've felt refreshed to watch the landscape roll past as the last of the sun's light died at the horizon. Instead, the scenery was reflected back out of her glassy eyes as if they belonged to a doll.

Lavinia stepped out of the car in her new black suit and idly shifted the deep violet tie around her neck, in need of something to do while she awaited orders. The thread-bare sweater she'd been wearing for the past five months straight apparently hadn't been acceptable attire for the gathering.

As she followed behind Integra, she found some amount of humor in the range of looks she received. The younger guests were incredulous at her attendance, the middle aged ones knew better than to question Sir Integra's actions, and those who were old enough to remember seemed absolutely terrified.

Fortunately, the second world war had kept Alucard far away from her in the forties, but not without a few unpleasant experiences in which she ran into him strutting about in her form. Apparently, he'd managed to leave some lasting scars amongst the British upper class.

Sifting through the thoughts of individuals in such a large group was comparable to trying to find a specific file in a cabinet organized by an intoxicated ape. Naturally, she began to lose track of what was going on in the physical world around her as she became lost in rapids of a river of thoughts.

Out of habit, she collected anything she thought could be used to blackmail someone as she had done before Hellsing, but the seals kept her on track and out of the minds of innocent bystanders.

In her daze, Lavinia failed to notice when a man standing near her stumbled and ended up having wine pooling like blood from a wound on her shirt. The shirt was black, so there most likely wouldn't be a stain. However, this did not deter a nearby server who grasped her by the elbow and dragged her back to the kitchens whilst sputtering apologies.

Normally she wouldn't retreated back into the minds of the patrons and not given the boy any notice, until she realized that something was off about the kid.

While all others were pouring out their thoughts to her as if they were screaming at the tops of their lungs, the waiter was unnaturally silent. The ability to block off one's mind to entrance took decades to master, and this boy physically appeared to be no more than twenty.

As old as this vampire may've been, Lavinia would bet money that she had plenty of years on the brat. Like a practiced thief, she picked the cheap lock that protected his mind and slipped in.

She went through his memories, learned his darkest secrets, put every nasty idea he'd ever had on display, and collected the story of the boy's life and un-life as if it were a series of numbers; the entire time her expression did not change as he dabbed at her shirt with a damp cloth.

Once she'd finished gathering data, she whispered as her green eyes began to glow red, "Releasing control art restrictions system, three..." the boy's eyes widened in horror as the truth of his situation set in, "two…" he bared his fangs and began to lung for her, "one. Approval of situation A recognized, commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

The kid stopped in his tracks, his face relaxing and his eyes becoming glazed over. Lavinia placed her small hands on either side of his face in what could be mistaken for a loving gesture before the red glowing orbs in her skull surged with energy and the vampire's head promptly exploded.

The waiter's accomplice was exiting the kitchens at that moment and lept for her while she was distracted. He managed to wrap his hands around her arm and snap it with a sickening crack before she turned her gaze on him and an invisible force sent him flying into the wall. She hissed in pain as she estimated the time it would take for the bones to regenerate, most likely an hour or so; she'd always been rather physically frail as vampires came.

luckily, she didn't need to have use of both arms to slay her opposition.

She finished off the vampire as she had with the first, absorbing the splatter which covered her clothes and face through her skin afterward. However, more blood seemed to trickle down her face.

She scowled in spite, so she was going to be sentimental this evening, fantastic. Being used to feeling nothing at all, she tended to go through violent mood swings without her normal restrictions in place.

To avoid breaking down like a child, Lavinia focused on the task at hand rather than her increasingly irrational thought patterns. She needed to inform Integra of the situation and get orders so that the seals would have some way to direct her mind.

The constant flow of tears was hidden only by the fact that she managed to absorb the blood into her eyelids the moment it emerged while keeping her face lowered as she maneuvered through the crowd.

In a way, the seals placed on her were like a drug addiction. She constantly wished to be without them, but the moment they disappeared she began to fall apart.

When she found Hellsing's director, the woman seemed like she was in need of a vampire attack at the moment. She'd been surrounded by three of the Round Table members and was being un-subtly questioned about her organization's budget. Lavinia tugged at her sleeve and whispered, "Hostiles, a member of the staff was changed and used to sneak in around fifteen other vampires, but they've been here long enough to change plenty others. Orders?"

"Where are they now? How many are in this room?" Integra scanned the throngs of people critically, but she did not change her stance in order to not give away her suspicion.

"I believe all of the servers have been changed, so I'm estimating about ten within immediate range of us. Probably more soon."

"And why would that be?" Integra growled, already knowing the answer to her own question.

Lavinia began to giggled uncontrollably and fell to her knees with her hand covering her mouth. The lights in the ceiling began to flicker.

"An order Sir, please, before I have a seizure!" she gasped between bouts of unrestrained laughter. "You should've seen how their heads just—" she illustrated their bursting with her hands.

The situation was delicate; she couldn't just let the vampire start a slaughter with all these civilians around, and Lavinia's mental breakdown was already attracting enough attention to them as it was. She looked to the lights and an idea dawned upon her.

"Lavinia," the child-like vampire looked up hopefully, the whites of her eyes stained red by bloody tears. "Lights out."

She nodded in understanding and rose to her feet, having a specific task helping to clear her head. She stood at a reserved parade rest with one arm behind her back and the broken one hanging limply at her side, and her eyes widened as another surge of energy pulsed in her red eyes and simultaneously the electric lights in the ceiling all shined brighter for a fraction of a second. In the next instant every light-bulb in the room exploded, shrouding the guests in darkness.

Every person in the room began to move at once. The party goers moved about like cattle trapped with a wolf dancing around their feet, the vampiric waiters all lunged for Integra and Lavinia, and Sir Irons, one of the Round Table member who had been speaking with Integra, was shouting out orders in a blond attempt to regain control.

Each attacker was knocked back as if struck once Lavinia's eyes landed on them. Seeing an opportunity to remove the variable of civilians from the situation, she three several of them out of a large window (she did _so _enjoy shattering windows) and leapt out after them, drawing their comrades after her.

After having emerged from her state of lung gripping amusement, Lavinia was at that point on a euphoric high as she cut down her foes.

Every corpse seemed battered and twisted as if beaten to death by a brutish giant, but Lavinia made certain that she never touched any of them. One broken arm was bad enough, she had no desire to add a few ribs onto the total amount of damage received for the evening.

Once all the enemies had fallen, Integra discretely left the building under the cover of the panick already anticipating the bill she would receive for damages.

"Was it really necessary to smash the window?"

Unlike those placed on Alucard, the seals did not immediately take effect once the target had been dispatched. So, Lavinia was still practically bouncing in her seat and grinning like an asylum denizen. "I saw it and I just couldn't help myself. If you didn't want me to demolish the ugly thing, then you should've said something."

Integra knew better than to argue with the creature after many years of dealing with both Lavinia and Alucard.

Integra entered the front hall of the mansion with the slightest of slumps in her shoulders, noting briefly that the edges of the sky beyond the window were tinged with pink. She would not sleep for a few hours still; there was plenty of paperwork she had been forced to leave unfinished.

Alucard was waiting with crossed arms and an unreadable expression at the base of the stairs. Lavinia approached him with a staggering step and wrapped her arms around his legs leaning her heavy head against him before closing her eyes.

The elder placed his hand upon the crown of her head.

"Good morning." She mumbled, completely devoid of energy after the events of that night.

Integra assumed that she needed to clean the lenses of her glasses, but she mistakenly saw the mad king's eyes soften.

**A/N: Well, we've officially created a vampiric form of Carrie White. Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**Sorry I've been so late in updating this, school is not kind in the later months. I hope Lavinia seems like a little less of a jerk. She really isn't all that bad, but everything and everyone annoys her by default when the restrictions are on. Next time I promise to have Alucard in the story arc for more than a two minute cameo. Promise. *fingers are crossed behind back*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing by Kouta Hirano.**


	3. Valentines and Eighteen Wheelers

Seras Victoria resisted the urge to curse profusely as she maneuvered her newly-aquired canon through the tight space of the air vent, successfully hitting Lavinia in the face with her boot in the process.

"You did that on purpose!" she hissed, rubbing the dirt out of her eyes.

"Excuse me, your Highness, I don't exactly see you carrying anything!" Seras whispered harshly back. Walter had already warned them repeatedly that their bickering would get them caught by the monsters inhabiting the halls below, so she did at least make an attempt to keep her voice down.

The petite vampire rolled her eyes, but did not protest further. That was what really irked Seras the most. No matter how angry Seras became, the ex-cop was never able to really get a rise out of her foe.

For the moment, however, Seras had far greater issues to worry about. One example being the horde of ghouls which had invaded Hellsing HQ, killed a majority of their men already, and was now headed straight for the Round Table conference.

Alucard, of course, couldn't be bothered to actually hunt down either of the two vampires in charge and had instead opted to wait until one of them found him in the basement. Seras had learned by then that Alucard was a lot like a senile old man with too much firepower. None of what he said or did made any sense to anyone save himself, he only ate liquids, and he was constantly aiming guns at 'youngsters' who happened to stroll onto his lawn(said lawn being the entire British Empire, hard to avoid if you asked her).

Lavinia snorted in amusement. "I'm going to tell him you thought that."

Seras proceded to kick the impish pest once again. "Get out of my head!"

Walter then hushed them once again. "We'll all be full of holes if you two don't stop it!"

She closed her mouth and continued to move forward, resisting to point her finger at the girl behind her and say, 'She started it!'.

Some how, they were able to make it to the conference room without revealing their location, getting the Harkonnen stuck permanently, or Lavinia having a boot shoved in her face again.

Seras came crashing through the ceiling first, her backside making direct impact with Sir Penwood's face, before Lavinia and then Walter came out behind her.

After speaking with Integra, Walter exited the room and walked down the hallway to greet their 'guests', while Seras hastily re-assembled the separated components of the Harkonnen in preparation to cover his back. Lavinia was surprisingly helpful, handing the young Draculina parts and ammunition with a small hand whilst keeping her eyes trained on the altercation in the hallway.

On Walter's signal, Seras nearly threw the cannon's barrel out the gap between the double doors and fired off one massive round into the center of the approaching horde. The effect was immediate- their thick shields were blasted apart like butter.

"How are you liking that 'thing', now?" the child-like vampire laughed, dog whistling at the carnage.

Seras blinked at the girl like she was some alien replacement of the brat who'd been crawling behind her only minutes prior. Since when did Lavinia actually laugh rather than snicker or sneer?

"Not really doing it for you so much?" she asked, assuming Seras's shocked silence had dissented. "How about this?"

The girl's eyes began to glow red and widened until they seemed to bulge out of her head. The line of ghouls which had come in to fill the gap left by the fallen was roughly thrown backward, their shields torn from their rotting fingers.

"Interesting," she replied shakily, "But I've seen better."

Lavinia looked at the girl through the side of her eyes and smiled in an oddly cat-like way. "Really now! Care to demonstrate?"

Walter struck down the last of the ghouls, and as her eyes landed on the foul-mouthed vampire, an instinct from her days as a human began to kick in. She rushed forward and tackled the monster to the ground, placing a firm stangle-hold on him and pinning him to the ground.

"I have to admit," Lavinia drawled, strolling up behind Walter. "That's a nice hold, but I need to teach you how real vampires show-off some time."

Seras wasn't certain whether to be afraid of the proposal or rejoice in the fact that Lavinia wasn't being an intolerable jerk for once.

"Well, I was a police officer you know."

Walter interrogated the vampire briefly as he protested (with creative vocabulary), pulling one of his golden lip-rings out in the process with a well-placed wire. The sounds of shuffling feet and groans drifted up from down the hallway, and the monster leapt out of Seras's grasp and flipped through the air to join his newly-born, mindless minions.

They were swarmed by the now decaying bodies of Hellsing's finest. Seras was tackled to the ground by six or seven of them, their hands groping her body as they attempted to rip her apart. Jean Valentine jumped over them once again, allowing Walter to rip his arm off as he made a mad dash for the conference room.

"Hey," Lavinia snarled in anger as the monsters reached for her, throwing them back with her mind in an attempt to gain more ground. "Are you just going to lie there on the floor and let them eat you? So help me, I'll drag you back out of Hell myself if you die here without even attempting fight!"

Seras screamed in terror as they began to rip apart her flesh, but suddenly her fear dissipated as her mind became frighteningly clear and her vision came into focus. She could've counted the number of dust particles floating in the air and was aware of every tiny smell and sound around her.

As gunshots were fired in the conference room, reducing the vampire to shreds in the doorway and sending him crashing into a nearby wall, Seras Victoria tore through every last one of the remaining ghouls, her eyes wild and blazing red like a cornered animal with nothing to lose.

Before Seras went completely past the brink, Integra took hold of the other woman from behind. "It's alright now, Seras. You can stop!"

Breathing heavilly despite the lack of its necessity, Seras's eyes faded back to their natural blue.

* * *

Lavinia had been anticipating a chance to scavenge through Jean Valentine's mind leaving nothing but distorted, fragmented bits of thought and memory in her wake, but, to her deep displeasure, the brat combusted before the opportunity arose. It wasn't often that she got to do a thorough 'interrogation'.

She stretched out her spine, wondering what she would do for the next few hours or so before her shackles took hold once more. Whenever she was allowed these momentary glimpses at freedom, Lavinia made it a habit to leave the estate. Her seals prevented her from doing any extreme damage to the environment around her, and, unlike a certain man downstairs, she wasn't actually prone to violence when unprovoked. Because of these factors, she was actually permitted by Sir Integra to roam the adjacent country-side as long as she returned at a decent hour.

Considering the fact that she had no motivation to even leave her room in the basement under normal circumstances, there was no time to waste.

She exited the building and scaled the fence with ease, avoiding the path of Integra Hellsing as she finished off the warped remains of her fallen soldiers. Tonight, Sir Integra would not even think to reprimand her should she wander off farther than usual having far graver issues at hand.

Lavinia opened up her mind, allowing the chattering inner voices of every human within a square kilometer meld with her own. The compulsion of having to know everything at all times had been with her when she was born, when she died, and then stayed after her rebirth. She theorized that this key need was what had lead to the development of her ability to read minds and all those to follow.

She was more than aware of the fact that knowing the truth did not always make her happier, but to unearth it despite consequences was a requirement for her existance even more dire than blood.

That was why, when she sensed an anomaly, something preventing her from reaching the minds of at least fifty individuals all gathered together, she became…unnerved.

She ran through the trees using her unnatural speed, never noticing that the passed the treeline as she stopped, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration as she became completely engrossed in the minds of those around her.

Lavinia failed to recognize that there was asphalt beneath her bare feet, the wailing of horns as they rushed past, and the bright headlights of a truck moving around fifteen miles past the seventy mile speed limit as it came right toward her.

She zeroed in on the horrified thoughts of the driver just as she collided with the metal, only barely denting it with her small form.

* * *

The basement was silent now, the cries of Luke Valentine long swallowed.

Alucard had returned to his high-backed chair, his sun glasses and hat set aside. The attack had ended at least two hours ago, and now the evening had regressed back into boring, disapointing ease. He had over-estimated the elder of the two brothers, and tonight had turned out to be just as uneventful as any other. Hellsing had lost a few dogs who couldn't even manage to slay an army of ghouls— nothing special.

It was interesting, however, to see how his master had reacted to having to put down her rabid followers with her own hand. No doubt that the funeral would be just as entertaining to witness as well. To see Integra Hellsing take command and make decisions which would break a weaker spirit was exhilarating.

The police girl's blood rage was also a promising development. Her future seemed promising after all.

Amongst the constant presences of the thousands of other beings within him, he felt a stranger suddenly slink into their midst. Assuming that it was an attack of some kind, the unwanted entity was met with force, but he was surprised to find that the small consciousness was far more tenacious than he'd thought and refused to be dismissed so soon.

He did not feel an assault upon his mind, more like a gentle knocking, as if someone were politely asking to be let in. Curiosity piqued, he allowed for the stranger passage. He was certain that he'd be able to repel the entity should it pose a threat.

_I've run into a bit of trouble, or… the trouble has more so run into me._

Alucard recognized the voice in his mind instantly, having been acquainted with it for over four centuries.

'I had assumed that by now,' he replied, 'you had gained some amount of common sense.'

_I don't have any desire to be lectured on sense by a lunatic. It'd be like a blind man teaching children to read._

'You do have a point,' he acknowledged. 'So what have you done now?'

_I think I was run over by forty tons of metal traveling at around eighty-five miles per hour or, in layman's terms, an eighteen wheeler on the highway._

The elder vampire howled with laughter, practically able to sense the younger glaring at him through their connection.

_If you're finished mocking my stupidity, which is highly doubtful, assistance would be fantastic. I don't think this is going to heal before daybreak._

'Very well then,' he managed, having composed himself. 'I'll come and scrape you off the pavement, but on one condition.'

_And that would be?_

'I'll explain when I get there, this is something which must be done in-person for the effect to be the same.'

He could feel Lavinia's dread seeping into his consciousness like heavy fog.

Instead of quelling her perfectly reasonable fears, he stood without another word and ascended through the ceiling.

The moment he stepped outside, the smell of her blood in the air hit him. Her previous statement had been no exageration—there was no way she'd be able to recover from such a loss before the sun rose.

After first turning her, Alucard had been concerned when he discovered that her physical strength and ability to regenerate had been so poor, even after fifty years. However, instead of allowing this disability to cripple her, Lavinia had simply learned to work around it. An enemy couldn't rip your arm off if it was dead before even coming within arm's reach of you.

Over the years, as she'd taken in other lives to sustain her own, the smell of her blood had certainly changed, but he could still find traces of the original buried beneath, though he had remembered it being so much clearer when falling in thick streams from her lips as her lungs were filled with it.

Like the hound he was, Alucard was able to track Lavinia down, though bits and pieces of her were scattered over about a mile's stretch of highway.

Her lower body had been separated from her torso and had probably been dragged off, and the rest of her was just a pile of shattered, exposed bone and eviscerated flesh.

"You hypnotized the driver." he stated, noting the lack of ambulances.

"I don't want to wake up minutes before my own cremation again. Healing bones and flesh is one thing, but ashes are Hell to work with." She whispered, the last part of her words muffled by the blood leaking into her mouth from her pulverized ribcage. She spat it out onto the pavement in irritation. "What was that condition of yours?"

He told her. She rolled her eyes and most likely would've crossed her arms had they been functioning at the moment.

"Well?" he asked, perfectly prepared to wait until noon the next day.

She closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Please…"

He folded his arms expectantly.

"…help me,"

A dark eyebrow arched as she paused once again.

"Father."

She hissed in pain as he lifted her from the asphalt, leaving a few scraps of skin and muscle behind. He was able to support her now even more minute structure in one arm as if she were an infant.

"No point in going after the other parts," she said through her teeth, "they're all just stains on fenders and tires at this point."

"Is there a reason why you allowed yourself to be flattened, or is this just some kind of experimental phase?" he prompted as he passed the trees.

"You could sexualize a dead rat." She growled, shutting her eyes as exhaustion from the mending process set in. "It was a church. There were fifty people at an evening mass, and I became… distracted by the fact that I couldn't get into their heads: An entire evening ruined because I failed to notice something as obvious as… well, a forty ton truck."

"Perhaps you're the one in need of a leash. At least the police girl hasn't managed to get herself torn apart as of yet." He commented as they crossed the threshold of the mansion's front door and dropped through the floor to the basement below.

"That would be rather useless. It would serve no purpose should I not want to leave and wouldn't be able to stop me if I decided to make an exit." She replied curtly, still refuting his every claim despite being half-awake.

"I wouldn't be so sure, that truck did a pretty decent job of 'stopping you'."

"A truck is hardly comparable to a leash!" she bickered on.

"No, but I'm stronger than any machine."

"So, you're going to put me in time-out? I'm four hundred eighty-seven, not five."

"Perhaps, but you still act like that teenager I found with a knife in her chest." Once within her room, her scanned the area, not finding her coffin. "Where did it go?"

"It was destroyed in 'a mysterious house fire' by some staff members after you were locked up. Someone had to be punished for all of the sexual harassment." She opened one eye to peer at him. "However, unlike you I had no particular attachment to it, just a box of dirt."

Having already done enough of it in the past few hundred years, he decided not to comment on the heresy of that statement. She was like him in a lot of ways, and, if he knew himself, she was only trying to get a reaction.

It being the only other 'box of dirt' from their shared homeland, Alucard placed the crippled vampire within his own coffin, but he did not place the lid atop it just yet.

She groaned in response, instinctually longing for sleep as morning came crawling closer and her limbs slowly reformed.

He placed a gloved hand upon her forehead, obscuring her vision with the side of his thumb.

"You always have been more trouble than you were worth." He murmured, his expression oddly soft despite the cruelty of his words.

"It's hard work being in the way all the time. Feels good to be recognized." She replied with a half-smile.

He replaced the coffin lid, allowing the child to fade into blackness at last.

**A/N: Weird how Lavinia has been like, half-awake at the end of two chapters in a row. We'll have homework for every chapter then! This chapter was to give Alucard screen time (and write down that scene, have had it in my head for a week), and next time we'll have Lavinia not be kicked, run over, or pass out. We also need more Integra, feels like I'm neglecting arguably one of my favorite characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Duh.**


	4. A Disturbance in Eastern Europe

The attack had occurred at approximately two in the morning in a small town on the border of Russia and the Ukraine. In a village of over three hundred people, no trace of them remained by the time the sun had cast its gaze across it.

This was the third massacre of its kind which had taken place in the same area within the time frame of five hours. The government of Ukraine had never seen anything like this and, knowing that there were only two organizations in the world capable of handling the situation, had sent a request for Hellsing's assistance.

Unfortunately, when Sir Integra had received their letter and the case files, she'd just returned to the mansion from a meeting with Enrico Maxwell informing her of their new enemy, Millennium's, roots in Brazil.

These attacks were decidedly abnormal, and the possibility that Millennium was behind them had not escaped Integra. However, her first priority was the lead in Brazil, which she was sending Alucard to track. Seras wasn't experienced enough to go alone, and her master would probably want to drag her across the ocean to further her education as a vampire. That left only one fanged servant for the job.

Integra let the report drop onto her desk and looked up at the diminutive creature which had already appeared across from her.

"I'll do it, but the cop goes with me." Lavinia said flatly.

"Why do you need to bring Seras?" Integra asked, already exasperated.

"I think it will benefit the kid to get away from her master for a while," she drawled. "And I need a sturdy meat shield."

"I will not let you drag the poor girl across Europe just so that you can watch her be filled with bullets!" Integra snapped, her hands itching to throw the silver ashtray on her desk.

Lavinia clasped her hands over her heart in what, on anyone else, would've looked like she'd been shot. However, her face remained completely blank and uncaring. "Your doubt wounds me Sir. I promise I won't let her get too torn up. As long as I have someone to draw fire, they'll be dead before they can even touch her, but when I'm alone being swamped by a crowd can be... problematic."

Integra resisted the urge to growl, frustrated by her inability to read the vampire's motivations. This was why her father's and grandfather's journals had advised against sending her unmonitored on missions; there was no way of knowing what she'd do hundreds of miles away with no one to regulate her actions. With this in mind, having her execute this assignment solo was out of the question, but chances were that Seras Victoria wouldn't be enough to keep the vampire in line.

Walter needed to remain in England, so Integra's only option was to send at least the fledgling to at least remind Lavinia of what she was supposed to be doing. Integra realized, with more than slight irritation, that Lavinia had probably known this before the director had.

"Fine then, take her with you, but I expect this matter to be resolved within the next three weeks. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Lavinia replied smoothly. Before she disappeared through the floor, Integra thought she saw a victorious glint in her eyes.

* * *

The coffin had been strapped tightly closed and, for no lack of trying, Seras had been unable to escape since being loaded onto the private jet. Since then she'd been tossed, dropped, shoved, kicked, knocked on, and treated to all other manners of neglectful handling while being powerless to defend herself.

About two hours ago, the jet had landed and she'd been removed from the cargo only to be placed on what, judging by the sound of the rotating blades, had to be a helicopter. No one had told her what was going on or where she was since leaving England, and, though she knew their final destination to be the border between Russia and the Ukraine, Seras had not felt more out of the loop since joining the organization.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door rolling open and the wind rushing past, and deep, gut-wrenching foreboding set in. Before she even started screaming, her box was swiftly kicked and sent dropping through the air like a block of lead.

Instead of her coffin becoming a mess of splinters and fleshy pulp upon impact, her descent began to slow and she was gently plopped onto the ground was a small thud.

She heard shuffling outside and a few knocks against the wood as the restraints were removed, and the instant the door was loose she bolted upright.

"Why couldn't we have just landed!?" Seras demanded, her glare locking on the green-eyed vampire.

Lavinia rolled her eyes. "My apologies, the landing pad wasn't functioning." She gestured to trees all around them.

"Oh," she replied, feeling stupid, as she often did in recent times. "Where's my gun then?"

The Harkonnen materialized out of thin air a few feet above her and unceremoniously fell on top of Seras.

"Thanks." she grunted.

"Get up so I can put away that box," Lavinia said, beckoning her forward.

Seras stumbled to her feet and ended up falling flat on her face in dirt. After numerous hours spent lying prone in a coffin, she'd lost most of the feeling in her legs.

Like the cannon, Lavinia made the coffin vanish into whatever inter-dimensional space she put all of her belongings and started walking off in what Seras assumed was the correct direction. Seras picked herself hastily up off the ground and bounded after the retreating figure.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked after about twenty minutes of walking without conversation.

"Scene of the crime, as they say. The first village that was attacked is about a mile from here." the dark haired vampire explained, stepping over a large root.

Soon enough they were past the tree line and the outlines of buildings could be seen in the distance. They encountered wandering livestock here and there, but the entire time spent approaching the town no humans stopped them.

As the report had said, the place was completely desolate. She'd been prepared to see no civilians on roads or the shops, but Seras had assumed that there would at least be government workers there investigated what had happened to all of these people.

"Sir Integra requested that, for their sake, the Ukrainian government avoid allowing their people to clash with ours."

"Stop reading my mind." Seras mumbled, the phrase having become nearly a reflex by that point.

Another troublesome missing detail: there wasn't any blood or bodies in any of the houses and businesses that they searched. Doors hung ajar with tables and chairs overturned, windows smashed, and broken, scattered objects all over the floors, but no trace of any actual humans remained.

"I wonder how they came to the conclusion that it was vampires." Lavinia mused, turning a piece of a broken plate over in her hands. "I certainly don't see any bite marks."

"Could it have been a set up?"

"Perhaps..." Lavinia looked outside the front window of the small restaurant. "Someone's finally here to greet us."

"Wha-" Seras did not get to finish her sentence before something came barreling the window, sending shards of broken glass flying.

Just as soon as the unnamed attacker had entered, it was blown backward out into the street by an invisible force. The shards of shattered glass were all lifted from the floor at once before splitting the air like darts, each piece deeply imbedding itself into the flesh of its target.

Lying on the ground, howling like a wild animal, was a female vampire with long, strawberry blonde hair. She wore a long, white evening gown, which was quickly being stained deep crimson.

Lavinia glanced at the beast's face and raised an eyebrow. "Have some pride miss, you are _nobility_ after all." Though Seras did not notice, she said the words with a spiteful edge.

The woman suddenly leaped to her feet and roared with rage, diving for the two of them with hands poised like claws. She attempted to eviscerate Seras, but she only succeeded in being bashed in the face with the barrel of the young vampire's cannon. This attack did more harm than good, for the vampire seemed to be only further enraged as she threw a table at them, the object becoming nothing more than warped splinters once it collided with the wall.

She lunged for Seras again, this time dodging the police girl's attempts to block her onslaught. She dug her long fingernails deeply into the nineteen year old's shoulder before tearing it apart, leaving the Draculina's left arm temporarily useless.

Before being given an opportunity to inflict more damage, the stranger was tossed over the front counter into the shelving behind it like a rag-doll.

"Shit!" Seras cursed, staring at the torn up mess of tissue that was her left shoulder.

"You didn't lose your arm, so it should heal eventually." Lavinia remarked, picking up a broken table leg from the floor. "You want to do the honors?"

The small vampire held out the table leg to Seras, and she finally understood its purpose, to be a stake. Seras only stared at it for a moment, but this moment was long enough for their enemy to regain her senses and rise again.

This time she went straight for Lavinia, most likely fed up with being her marionette, grabbed her by the hair, and smashed the child-like vampire into the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Oh..." Lavinia groaned. "Now I'm pissed."

The hand that had dared to touch her flew backward and twisted and snapped in abut eleven different ways that it wasn't supposed to. Before the vampire could retaliate, the other arm suffered similar treatment and was followed by her legs.

Lavinia wiped the blood, which had trickled down from the top of her bludgeoned skull, out of her eyes and glared down at the now crippled woman.

"I don't care if your entire family was murdered. Get a hold of yourself!" she snarled.

The mangled creature screamed with impotent rage as she flung herself about, vainly trying to use her teeth to take a chunk out of something.

Lavinia's glare deepened and her eyes began to glow deep red. "Be still."

With this command her muscles stiffened and the monster finally stopped moving, her wild eyes now half-lidded in stupor.

"Do you know each other or something?" Seras asked, never taking her eyes off of the insane beast.

"Nope."Lavinia replied curtly. "But I know who she is. Meet Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia."

"She's royalty?" Seras scoffed incredulously.

"She was. The Bolsheviks massacred her family in 1918 in order to realize Lenin's dream of a Communist Russia. There always have been rumors floating around that the youngest daughter survived because they never found the body, but I guess it isn't just a rumor anymore."

"That's why she's off her rocker then." Seras concluded, taking half a step back away from Anastasia when she thought she saw her twitch.

"I would assume, yes. I don't believe she's the one behind these attacks, though. There would be plenty of eviscerated corpses lying around if that were the case." Lavinia said, calming down as the welt in her head began to slowly regenerate.

"She might know something about what happened here." offered Seras.

Lavinia nodded. "Yes, there has to be some reason why she's here in the first place. I could eat her, but I don't want such a broken mind inside of me."

Seras's face twisted in disgust for a moment. "Maybe a regular interrogation is in order."

"I suppose that will do." Lavinia agreed with a shrug. Her eyes glowed again. "Tell me why you are here."

Anastasia mumbled something in Russian that was so slurred and mixed that one would assume she had a fried egg for a brain.

"Louder."

Her words were audible the next time, but, being in distorted Russian, they didn't make any more sense to Seras. However, Lavinia nodded in understanding.

"She says that she followed her enemy here. When she saw us she assumed that we were one of them. I have no idea who this enemy is ,though, because that was all I could glean from the nonsense."

"It probably isn't safe to just leave her here. There's no knowing what she'll do if she just wanders off." Seras insisted.

"In that respect, killing her may be the best option. However," Lavinia smiled as an idea hatched. "if she was able to track this 'enemy' here, she could lead us to them."

"Or she could drag us half-way across God's green Earth chasing a butterfly."

"Well if she does, we can at least say that we had some fun." Lavinia laughed. "You hear that Duchess? Take us to them and we'll paint these hills with their entrails."

Being a hundred years old, her arms and legs had mostly regenerated by then, so Anastasia was able to stand. She nodded before turning to the door and leaving. She lifted her hand and beckoned them to follow.

Lavinia was quick to follow, her previous rage having gone in an instant and replaced with an almost giddy amusement, though blood still leaked from her skull.

"My only wish is to speak with someone, anyone, who isn't insane." Seras muttered this prayer to herself before following after the pair.

* * *

**A/N: I am happy to say that we are now leaving Exposition Land and starting the, honest to God, actual plot. I've changed direction from what I originally planned, so the structure of each update may be slightly different from what I've previously done. I'm sure most of you have guessed where I'm going with this by now, but sit tight and don't blurt anything out just yet.**

**BTW, if you're wondering why Lavinia's mood swings seem to be less extreme, it's because she hasn't released the restrictions to level one. She's at a two or three at best right now.  
**

**Also, the chaos going down in the Ukraine right now has nothing to do with this story. Please keep in mind that this takes place in 1999, a good fifteen years before anything of that started.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I'm on this site called Fanfiction. As the name implies, this is a Fanfiction, therefore this is merely a work of fiction created by a fan and not the original author, Kouta Hirano. Peace.**


	5. The Red Army Emerges

Anastasia's travel speed was erratic, to say the least. One moment she would be stumbling around at a snail's pace, stopping every couple of minutes to look around herself before continuing onward. Then, she would suddenly take off at supernatural speed in a random direction leaving the other two vampires scrambling to catch up, or, in reality, Seras scrambling while Lavinia simply hopped onto the other's shoulders and riding piggy-back.

"Get off and run on your own!" Seras barked in irritation, trying not to lose the insane monster.

"Have you seen my legs? What makes you think I can keep up?" Lavinia sighed, examining her fingernails.

"Oh I dunno," Seras gasped for breath, even though she technically didn't need to. "Maybe the fact that you're a vampire!"

"You have a bit of an attitude when you're exhausted, don't you?"Lavinia snorted in amusement. "I like it, way more interesting than that usual girly-blonde schtick you have going on."

Seras rolled her eyes, but didn't comment further instead focusing on the task at hand.

"You know I've been thinking," Lavinia waited for Seras to reply, but continued on when she received nothing. "She's heading straight for the border."

Seras caved, figuring that the vampire would never finish her thought if she didn't have some kind of feedback. "So what?"

"'So what?' _So_, what makes you think that the Russian government will let us just waltz right into their country when we're technically not even alive, much less having any kind of passport?"

"Then how did she get into Ukraine?" Seras prompted.

"You're assuming she's spent the entirety of the last century hanging around in her own country. There's a strong possibility that she left Russia before any of this even started, or she got out without encountering any resistance through dumb luck. It is strange, though, that a violently insane monster has gone this long without even coming to the attention of Hellsing. You'd think we'd have heard of her massacring a few thousand people, but the organization didn't even know that she was still walking this Earth before now."

"You think that she had help." Seras guessed.

"She must have. For a vampire who is no more sentient than a wild animal to survive as long as she has, Anastasia would have to have been under the close watch of someone with at least an ounce of common sense." Lavinia surmised.

"Why don't you just read her mind and find out?" Seras asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't think I've tried? It'd be bad enough it were just one messed up head on her shoulders, but her thoughts are also mixed in with those of at least a few hundred others. Finding one scrap of information is like picking a grain of salt out of the ocean in the middle of a cyclone."

"There's no way that she could've become that screwed up on her own!"

"Yes... that does seem unlikely." Lavinia drawled.

"Huh? She's stopped again!" Seras reported, skidding into motionlessness and nearly throwing the smaller creature to the ground with her momentum.

Anastasia stood stock-still with her head titled upwards, looking at the now mauve-tinted horizon. Her arms were stiff and abnormally straight, and her spine and neck twisted at an uncomfortable angle.

Lavinia raised an eyebrow and hopped off Seras's back to approach the monster.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" she demanded.

"Red!" Anastasia shrieked, surprisingly in English.

"Wha..." Lavinia trailed off mid-sentence, her eyes widening. "Seras, multiple hostiles coming at us from the East and North East, steel yourself!"

Barely a split second later, the earth beneath them shook as if struck by the force of a god and dirt flew up all around them.

Through the clouds of displaced soil shone the dozens glowing red eyes of their adversaries like beacons in a storm, drawing helpless sojourners in with promises of safety while delivering only destruction.

Seras cried out, unable to even load the Harkonnen before they were upon her, ripping and tearing at her already tarnished flesh. She heard an angered snarl, and then their bodies were harshly beaten back, flipping through the air to meet the ground several meters later.

"Get up Seras, we cannot allow them to kill Anastasia! She's our only lead!" Lavinia shouted, barely visible through the dust and swiftly moving figures swamping them.

Seras nodded and, drawing a smaller and already loaded standard-issue hand-gun from a holster at her side, began to take down the horde of monster all around them. Caught up in the chaos, Seras nearly tripped over her comrade.

"Watch where you're going damn it!" Lavinia barked, suddenly seething with rage once again. Five or six vampires rushed towards them at once, and ,with one pointed glare from the child-like beast, their heads promptly exploded all at once. "Where is that crazy bitch?"

Said 'crazy bitch' tore through several of their attackers, practically foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. Anastasia howled with hatred, biting and clawing indiscriminately at anything she could get close enough to sink her outstretched fangs into.

"Protect her, but don't get too close. She won't see any difference between us and them until this blood-rage subsides." Lavinia commanded.

Seras nodded firmly and began focusing on those who attempted to jump Anastasia from behind or her flank. Lavinia's strategy seemed to be to simply kill as many of them as possible as blood, flesh, and limbs were messily strewn through the air. Despite her small size and falsely sophisticated demeanor, she fought as though she were a six story giant with the strength of a million, smashing and kicking at the ant-like monsters swarming her feet.

"I sense that their master is among them!" Lavinia shouted over the uproar. "Find him and end this ridiculous game!"

Seras was about to ask how she was supposed to tell who the master vampire was when the horde stopped moving all together, standing at attention like well-trained soldiers. The men were all dressed in matching light brown trench-coats with accented stripes of red on the shoulders, sleeves, and hats. Each looked straight forward, the blank expression on each of their faces just as much a part of their uniform as any article of clothing.

"It has been too long, my lady. A century of agony, to be exact." A man said, approaching the three women at a leisurely pace which stood in stark contrast to the firm, militaristic stances of his underlings.

Lavinia had frozen, her eyes reverting back to their green color and her lower lip held slightly ajar. Her gaze was locked on the man whose face was obscured in the shadows cast on it by the slowly rising sun behind him.

Seras had expected her to move, attack, or do something, but instead she remain unmoving as he drew nearer. The stranger knelt to the ground, bringing himself to her eye level and reach out, laying a single gloved hand on her cheek.

"I was your humblest of slaves, Madam. What did I do to displease you? Why did you abandon me all those years ago, only to return now?" he pleaded, desperation evident in his voice.

"You are dead." she stated shakily. Seras could not move in shock; the vampire sounded almost afraid.

He laughed lightly, drawing his thumb across her face gently. "Of course, we've both been dead for some time now, but that's never stopped either of us in the past. I did not recognize you in this strange form, but when I saw you smashing my men into the ground like some great brute, I knew it could be no other. I knew that once you saw me again that you would cease to hunt us, however."

"Times have changed Maksim." she dissented sharply, but did not lash out at him physically.

He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "What are you talking about, my lady?"

"The Soviet Union has fallen, Russia has lost the control over its satellites, and I am your master no longer."

He snarled, suddenly grasping her roughly by both wrists. Lavinia cried out in pain, no doubt the thin bones in her forearms having been shattered.

"This cannot be! You are not the master I once knew! What has happened?" he screamed, his pale face stricken with panic.

"Let go!" she shouted. Once again, though she clearly wished to be far away from the other vampire, Lavinia did not make any move to force him off of her.

Instead of consenting, however, he only drew her closer, trying to search her face as if the answer could be found there.

Seras finally came to senses and shot the man three times in the head, displacing his hat to reveal the platinum-blond hair beneath. Maksim finally released Lavinia's now black and blue wrists, and, seeing an opportunity, Seras kicked him firmly in the side, causing him to fall to the dirt.

She dove for the still stationary Lavinia and wrapped her arm around the child-like monster's waist, picking her up and running for dear life in the other direction.

Seras heard footsteps close behind her and turned, fully prepared to bury the last of her bullets in that asshole's skull, only to find that it was instead Anastasia who had followed them. She looked past the red-head and saw that the enemy had disappeared, apparently having withdrawn for the moment.

Despite this, Seras did not stop running until the sun forced her stop within the safety of shade cast by a group of trees.

Seras set the elder vampire against the foot of tree before finally slinking to the ground herself, completely spent.

"I'm sorry." Lavinia whispered, her eyes trained on the grass between her legs. "I don't know what I was thinking back there."

"Who the Hell is that guy?!"

"Maksim Korovin. I turned him into a vampire around one hundred twenty years ago." she explained softly, still not looking up. "I thought that he had died during World War I, but apparently that was not the case. I hesitated, and we had to retreat as a result. This will not happen again."

Lavinia, despite her words, was still running. She welcomed the seals as they cut her off from thoughts and memories of ages gone, and soon the conflicting emotions on her face smoothed into a comforting blanket of indifference.

She looked out at the steadily rising sun. "We must leave as soon as dusk sets in, or we will stand the risk of being ambushed once again."

"Should we attempt to contact Sir Integra?" Seras asked.

Lavinia nodded. "We must. Now that we know who are enemy is, it is our duty as soldiers of Hellsing to give our leader a full report on our findings here."

"I guess that means that we will be returning to England then."

The vampire rested her head against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. "Only if Sir Integra orders it."

* * *

Sir Integra had given them a phone with which to contact her, but the real problem was finding any service for it out in the middle of nowhere in Eastern Europe. As soon as dusk fell, Seras found herself being driven like a cart horse, running with the small vampire on her shoulders for miles while Lavinia held the cheap flip phone in the air staring at the screen.

Anastasia dutifully followed them like a well-trained hound, only occasionally stopping to chase random animals they encountered.

"Wait!" Lavinia suddenly shouted. "I've got a signal!"

Seras collapsed to the ground, bringing the other vampire tumbling to the earth with her. She exhaled in relief at finally being allowed to rest.

Lavinia rolled her eyes, but she dialed the number anyway. "Sir, I think that a satellite phone might be a better idea next time."

She briefly informed Integra of the situation, promising to explain further once they were back in friendly territory. Unfortunately, they would not be able to send a helicopter to their location, however, if they could reach the capital by morning a jet would be waiting for them.

Seras scowled as she received this bit of information and its meaning set in: more running.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter guys, I promise that there will be more next time around. So our main antagonist has been revealed, and, if you haven't already guessed, there shall be many _Many _more OC's to come, which is kind of a first for me, not going to lie. Usually I like to limit it to one or two, but now that I've basically introduced an entire new faction to the Hellsing Universe, I'm going to have to go all out. **

**Before you guys say anything, yes, I fully acknowledge the fact that I'm not the first person to have this idea. Since it already has Nazis, Soviets are really just the logical next step for Hellsing if you ask me. Being a group of people with very different beliefs, the goals and motivations of the Communists will be very different from that of Millennium, but, as two sides of the same extremist coin, they are very similar in execution. I really hope you will enjoy reading about these guys half as much as I will love writing them.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, still own nothing but a computer, mouse, and keyboard. **


End file.
